Prophétie personelle
by Arnavin
Summary: Les mots mirent des années à se faire comprendre, mais mieux vaut maintenant que jamais...PS: Merci pour les reviews à mes précédentes fics.


Tout d'abord, un grand MERCI à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour mes précédentes fics. MERCI.

disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient.

Il a vu dans ses deux grands yeux bleus lui renvoyant son image, les reflets de la lune. Il a remarqué les sourires invisibles à toute autre personne que les rayons lunaires dessinent sur son visage. Sa peau absorbait la lumière de l'astre nocturne dans un impact quasi-angélique, et l'on pouvait alors observer ce rayonnement tout autour de son corps, ce rayonnement que lui seul pouvait voir. Ses longs cheveux couleur d'un miel pâle, celui de l'astre nocturne.Lorsqu'il l'observait, c'était les dures conséquences de sa condition qui emplissaient son esprit. Il aurait voulu l'effleurer, frôler sa peau dans un contact incandescent, démangeant leurs peaux tellement fort qu'ils voudraient se l'arracher, mais tout cela, c'était comme vouloir attraper la lune avec ses dents, impossible. Ses longues promenades au clair de lune lorsque celle-ci n'était pas pleine, ne le calmait pas, et il rêvait de se glisser chaleureusement dans le lit de la jeune fille qui portait le nom de l'astre réfléchissant les éclats des étoiles sur ses parois souples.

Tout cela, c'était comme si la jeune fille avait pu réparer son vieux cœur scarifié par les solitudes nocturnes que lui imposaient ses transformations. Jamais il ne pourrait tenter de la serrer, le loup solitaire resterait éternellement dans sa tanière de chasteté, jamais, il ne pourrait accéder au plaisir suprême d'une vie égayée par un autre sourire que le sien, un autre que celui qui restait constamment figé à ses lèvres.

Un jour, alors qu'il évoluait à pas de loup dans l'obscurité lumineuse crépusculaire, il se rappela...

Un jour, alors qu'il était dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et qu'il était encore étudiant à Poudlard, celui-ci lui avait dit une phrase qui s'était pour toujours fichée en lui, mais qu'il avait balayée dans un coin poussiéreux de son esprit : « Chacun possède sa prophétie personnelle, il ne tient qu'à nous de la réaliser ».

Il se rappelle aussi d'un fait étrange, quelques années plus tard, alors que Sirius et lui marchaient sur le chemin de traverse, ils avaient vu une femme, entièrement vêtue de rouge, tenue par deux aurors. Elle s'était arrêtée à leur niveau, avait regardé Rémus droit dans les yeux, et lui avait annoncé d'une voix de prophétesse « Seule la fille au nom de lune pourra cautériser les lésions qu'à laissée la morsure en ton âme meurtrie ». Le jeune homme avait été grandement surpris jusqu'à ce que les aurors emmènent la femme. Il s'était alors tourné vers Sirius qui avait haussé les épaules en guise d'incompréhension.

Il n'avait plus jamais repensé à ces instants étranges qui auraient dû bouleverser son existence, mais, à présent, il avait compris, il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire...

Et c'est alors qu'il la vit devant lui, la jeune fille illuminée par les rayons de la lune, cette jeune fille étrange, qui semblait elle-même toujours avoir l'esprit dans la lune.

Elle s'approcha de lui dans l'immensité taciturne de la nuit ou les êtres nocturnes semblaient avoir cessé leur concert bruitiste. Il se mit à pleuvoir, finement. Elle avançait toujours vers lui. Il se mit à pleuvoir, plus rapidement. Elle était juste devant lui, il ne la regardait pas et gardait les yeux fixés dans la contemplation de la forêt interdite. Elle se colla à lui, une avalanche d'eau glissait sur eux, cependant, sans les ensevelir ou les étouffer. Il baissa la tête, elle lui arrivait aux épaules, elle l'enserra de ses bras à l'en étouffer. Il fit de même. L'eau s'insinuait dans leurs vêtements mouillés jusqu'à la moindre fibre. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, et s'embrassèrent avec une délicatesse violente, l'eau ruisselant sur leurs visages pâles, anihilant le goût de leurs salives respectives.

Ils se détachèrent à nouveau d'un manque d'air commun. Il glissa ses doigts le long de sa joue, et elle profita de ce contact brûlant sous la pluie glacée.

Soudainement, il la prit par la main, puis se mit à courir. Elle ne lui demanda pas ou il l'emmenait, elle le suivait, tout simplement. Il s'arrêta devant le saule cogneur, pointa sa baguette dessus tout en murmurant un « immobilis », puis il entra, tenant toujours la jeune fille par la main dans un contact frissonnant de chaleur. Ils arrivèrent dans la pièce centrale de la cabane hurlante, celle ou il avait retrouvé Sirius pensa Rémus tristement. La jeune fille vit la détresse imbibant son regard auparavant empli de désir feutré. Elle prit sa main entre les deux siennes, la paume de sa main du haut touchant celle de Rémus. Il la regarda, mais se détourna, ses yeux s'emplissant déjà de buée glacée de sel. Elle apposa doucement ses mains de chaque côté de son visage, et le fit se retourner vers elle. L'intensité de leurs regards exprimait l'essentiel, pas besoin de simples paroles superficiellement inutiles, ni de mots futilement frivoles, inexpressifs de leurs bouillonements émotionnels.

Son regard brûlant de sincérité exprimait tout, tout ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité voir au travers de l'âme de quelqu'un, et cela mena sa conscience au paroxysme d'un sentiment sécuritaire. Ce fut lui qui la prit dans ses bras cette fois-ci dans un contact encore mouillé de la rosée nocturne qui les avaient surpris, ce contact humain qui aurait pu faire enflammer les glaciers les plus froids et les plus enneigés tant il dégageait une chaleur ardemment humaine, ce contact qui aurait pu transformer l'arctique en brasier volcanique.

Il alluma le feu dans la cheminée à l'aide de sa baguette, puis il commença à se déshabiller. La jeune fille fit de même.

Lorsqu'ils furent nus, ils firent sécher leurs vêtements devant le feu, puis Rémus s'approcha à nouveau de la jeune fille, qui, les bras autour d'elle, essayait tant bien que mal de se réchauffer, assise devant le feu. Il vint se placer derrière elle, puis passa ses mains sur ses épaules dans un massage fiévreux, tout en soufflant de l'air tiède dans son cou, qu'il parcourut ainsi pendant quelques instants. Il fit léviter la couverture qui se trouvait sur l'unique lit de la pièce jusqu'à lui, puis, la mit sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Elle se tourna vers lui, puis lui sourit. A présent face à face, ils se murèrent derrière leur carapace commune, ne firent aucun mouvement, ils restèrent simplement dans le silence de la cabane, ou l'on entendait seulement le bruit du bois qui brûlait, et la tempête d'eau à l'extérieur. Ils restèrent ainsi à se rêver mutuellement. Elles leva sa main vers son visage, faisant ainsi glisser la couverture du côté gauche. Elle retraça dans un frôlement intense de délicatesse démengeante, les quelques cicatrices qui entaillaient son visage. Il plongea son regard dans le sol si profondément que l'on aurait pu croire qu'il voulait détacher les lamelles du plancher. Elle lui fit relever la tête, et chacun fut littéralement transpercé par le regard de l'autre. La jeune fille secoua la tête de façon négative, et il comprit alors que le peu de confiance qui lui restait en l'espèce humaine, pourrait s'abandonner dans une sérénité tranquille de sûreté au creux de l'hospice protecteur que constituaient ses mains, et il la laisserait volontiers la caresser de sa protection armurée et sauvegardée para-médisance cruelle.

Elle se leva, il la rejoignit, et ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le lieux de leur future union commune. La jeune fille embrassa délicatement l'homme sur le nez, laissant littéralement ses lèvres glisser sur sa peau, puis sur la joue droite, la joue gauche, le front, prenant bien soin à chaque fois de faire cela avec une soyeuse délicatesse caressant les sens déjà bien aiguisés du lycanthrope. L'homme avait à chaque fois fermé les yeux, savourant le délice délectant ses sens de tendresse si peu souvent connue. La lune, attentive au touchers fusionels d'un de ses enfants maudit et d'un de ses enfants chéri, donnait son accord à cette union peu commune en retraçant les contours de leurs corps de ses rayons purs. Ce soir-là, ils ravirent leurs particules les plus intimes, d'un plaisir aux dimensions universelles infinies, et un traitement salvateur fut étalé jusqu'aux confins de leurs blessures intérieures, détruisant les tumeurs bénignes mais gangréneuses qui encombraient leurs consciences.

Enfin, Morphée les protégea tout deux de son plus puissant pouvoir, le sommeil, bénissant le repos de ces deux âmes se consolant mutuellement.

Cette nuit, Rémus ouvrit les yeux. Demain, la lune serait toujours là, le forçant à une bestialité mensuelle, mais Luna, elle serait là aussi.


End file.
